


Children of The Songs

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Songfic, children of the song, cots fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Drabbles I made while being inspired by the beautiful NieR Gestalt&Replicant OST which also serves for my inspiration for "Children of The Sun" fanfic.If you haven't read it yet, this will be confusing. Lol, contact me if you want to read the actual story because of its format I don't post it here.





	1. Hills of Radiant Winds

**Author's Note:**

> A few drabbles made for my big story : Children of The Sun.
> 
> The drabbles are written in the timespan of the songs I got inspired by.

_Marko was somehow faster than me. He always was. He was running ahead of me, leaving a trail of large soap bubbles for me to follow._

_“M-Marko, wait!” I yelled. I poked all bubbles, thus popping them in the process._

_“Come on, try and catch me!” my friend exclaimed. And so we ran from hill to hill until Marko abruptly stopped. I didn’t see that coming and bumped into him. We both stumbled down the green and ended up in a pile of clumsy bodies. Our clothes were covered in grass and Marko laughed. I laughed with him._

_Then two angry eyes made me stop laughing._

_It was one of the Priests. “Skipping the lessons again, are we?” While I tried to mutter some lame excuses, Marko crawled back up and pulled me back to my feet as well._

_“Run!” he yelled and so we ran again._

\--

 

I’m holding Jani’s hand tightly. Make sure not to let go of him as we run through the forest. I’m trying to avoid all unexpected plants, getting some leaves in my mouth by accident.

 “Come on, Jari, let’s go to the hills!” Jani outs his excitement. We keep running until the sandy brown dirty underneath our feet has been exchanged for the tickly green grass. It makes me stand still for a second and just enjoy the change of ground texture.

 “You’re exhausted already?” Jani smirks and I roll my eyes.

“Nope, I can continue,” I snort. My friend takes my hand again and we continue running. The grass is rather high and the hill is steep. But once we reach the summit, it’s worth the view. Now I understand why it’s called the Hills of radiant Winds.

A strong but fresh breeze rushes over me and the hills have a soft glow in the warm afternoon sun. Jani’s standing next to me and smiles as bright as the bright orb in the sky.


	2. Blu-Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A possible ending to CoTS although this won't be the real ending. That one is actually still unwritten and undecided yet

The High Priest doesn’t back away from a fight. Not even one that might result in death. With slow steps he descends from the staircase that leads to the Sacrifice Table. His movement is calculated. His breath is even. In one hand he holds a bat that soon will be drenched in blood.

The other hand is held up, the back facing the ground. A sharp fire, as sharp as his tongue, finds its cradle in that opened hand.

 “Those who break the rules and try to stop the Sacrifice, will be irrevocably diminished to ash. And apparently today more blood than just our lamb will flow.”


	3. Songs of the Ancients (Devola)

When the downpour is unleashed on the earth, Jani finds shelter at the workshop of Jari’s dad. Together they sit under the shed while mister Salminen is working. The mechanist’s son offers his friend a glass of warm milk.

 “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome. Do you like the sound of the rain?”

 “Kind of. I just don’t like getting wet,” Jani mutters. The sound of the rain is calming though. It gets accompanied by the ever buzzing of the turning gears and clanking metal.

 “Same. But hey, we have shelter now, don’t we?” Jari smiles and Jani nods in agreement.

When the sound of machinery suddenly stops, Jari’s father joins the two kids.

 “Time for me to take a break,” the man smiles at his guest.


	4. City of Commerce

“Remember to stay close to mama,” Dalia warns her son. The small boy clamps onto his mother’s arm as they walk through the city. It’s market day and all vendors have set up their ware. Merchants from other places have come to the centre of the city as well. Bright colours of tapestries and foreign spices almost blind the curious boy. His mother laughs.

 “Do you like it here, Jani?”

“Yes! S- So bright,” the boy exclaims excited. In the middle of the crowd he spots a familiar face. It’s Jari, his best friend. He is sitting on the shoulders of his dad. The man looks proud and Jari waves at his friend. Jani waves back but when his mother spots the Salminen family, she quickly turns around, dragging her son with her.

 “Can’t I say hello to Jari?” Jani wails.

“I just decided to buy some fish. The booth is the other way around. By the way, you’ve been wanting salmon for the whole week, remember?”

 “Yes, mom,” Jani snorts and turns around as well.


	5. The Prestigious Mask

The curious Fireflies swarmed around the human as he sat hunched over on the soil. He was working, crafting something.

 “Ooh, what is the Lost Soul doing?” one of the Fireflies mused.

“I’m creating something that will protect my face,” the Lost Soul replied. His hands were moulding a big clump of heavy clay. His fingers worked the texture. He added twigs and some leaves. When he accidentally cut his finger, he drew the blood over the clay as well. It all just fitted perfectly.

 Once the Lost Soul was done, he let the object dry in the sun. With some extra fire from within he sped up the baking process and before he knew it, a macabre bird shaped mask laid in front of him.   


End file.
